Heretofore, a disposable diaper for pet used for a pet such as a dog or cat has been proposed. Such a disposable diaper for pet catches feces and urine of the pet by covering the anus and the urethral opening positioned in the crotch between the hind legs when worn.
Some pets (for example a miniature dachshund) have the urethral opening more in front than in the crotch between the hind legs. In addition, male dogs have the urethral opening more in front than female dogs. If the disposable diaper for pet is used for pets having the urethral opening more in front than in the crotch between the hind legs, the urethral opening may not be covered by the diaper and urine may leak.
Given this, an absorbent article for pet that is configured in a belt-like shape and worn in a state of being wrapped around the pet's waist is proposed (for example see Patent Document 1).
Such an absorbent article for pet configured in a belt-like shape can assuredly cover the urethral opening, regardless of position of the urethral opening.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-20533